my_little_pony_fim_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aria Rose
Aria Rose is a friend of the mane six, and she belongs to PuppyLuverJoy. Appearance TBA.. Background Aria is a Pegasus, on a beautiful night. Shortly, before she was born her mother had died and she was left alone. Her father wasn't with her mother because he was cruel and unkind. He also had a bad attitude at times. There was no way her mother would have left Aria with him. As soon as her mother mother had died her father had shown up and decided to raise her. He had a plan, and that to train Aria to be just like him. Unfortunately for him, Aria had carried her mother's spirit, meaning she was good hearted, sharing, caring. Aria had no idea that her father didn't care for her. He was only acting to get her on his good side. Aria was still a filly so she didn't realize this just yet. As she kept getting older, so was her love for her father. Yet, still her father didn't care for her at all. All he thought of was a way to rule all of Equestria. She kept growing and getting older, and she is wanting to get to know her father better, but her father always told her he was far too busy. Since she got bored she decided to go for a walk. This is where her life is going to change forever. She bumped into a village named ponyville. This is where she met Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight had taught her about the magic of friendship. She grew eager in learning more about the magic of friendship. And so Twilight had a task for her. To make some friends. Aria was searching for friends and she did. The mane six became her friends. She also became friends with other ponies too.Aria felt like this was a dream come true and she never wanted to end. (More to come in a future story) Personality Aria is a pony who likes to play and make new friends. She is a sharing pony, who you can easily get along with. She has never been more eager to learn more about the magic of friendship. Aria believes her father cares for her due to the love she gives him. In a way, Aria is connected to the mane six. She loves to plan, throw, and play with Pinkie Pie. She likes to help Rarity choose clothes as well as judging them. She loves to help Applejack pick fruit for apple picking season. She likes to help Fluttershy with the animals. Especially Angel Bunny, since she believes Angel tries to take an advantage over her. She loves to race with Rainbow Dash. She likes to learn, just likes to learn new things with Twilight too. Aria likes to tell the cutie mark crusaders where she came from and what how she got her cutie mark. Trivia * She loves to race with Rainbow Dash * She loves to help Applejack help pick fruit * She likes to help Fluttershy take care of Angel * She likes to learn new things with Twilight * She loves to help Pinkie Pie throw parties * She likes to help Rarity by judging her clothes and how to improve * I got her name from the song This Day Aria. * I got "Rose" when I looked at a rose * Her cutie mark is a rose shaped like a heart * she buys her father's lies when he says he is "busy" * Though her father didn't love her she did * She's friends with Raspberry